Callisto - The Unicorn.
by Laugiana
Summary: This tale is set before the events of Potter. Before Voldemort. Even before Merlin. It’s a tale of a Unicorn turned into a man.


Title: Callisto – The Unicorn.  
  
Subtitle: Under the Moon We Love.  
  
Rating: PG – For violence.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not sure this can be classified as a J.K. Rowling spin off. I say this is mine, and if you say it's different I'll fight you every step of the way.  
  
Summary: This tale is set before the events of Potter. Before Voldemort. Even before Merlin. It's a tale of a Unicorn turned into a man.  
  
Oh, and note this: I wrote this a while ago without much attention to grammar, so please don't get to riled up about them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NO!!! Don't do it, Veneficus! Don't kill him!"  
  
A tiny fairy ran with all her might towards the white, bleeding Unicorn lying on the ground. A tall creature stood above it, hidden under a dark, hooded robe. It took a surprised step back when the little fairy fell to the ground beside the white horse.  
  
"Mutato Homo Hominis"  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HIM!!"  
  
The creature above her screamed and cursed at her but she just kept whispering the words to the wounded Unicorn and stroked it's mane.  
  
The dark creature let out a mind shattering scream and a blot of blue lightning shoot out from his hands and hit the fairy. She collapsed into a small heap on the ground as the dark one disappeared behind her.  
  
The wounded Unicorn struggled to get up from the ground. He bent his head and touched the little body before him with his horn. A warm, yellow glow shone from the fairy and her eyes fluttered open.  
  
At first no one moved, then another little fairy broke from the crowd gathered in the clearing and ran to them.  
  
"Ariya! Ariya! Are you alright?"  
  
But she wasn't all right. The fairy lying on the ground was the Queen fairy, the ruler and protector of the forest and she was dying. Blood was seeping from her mouth and her breaths came in short gasps.  
  
"Oh, Ariya…" The little fairy broke down crying and rocked herself back and forth.  
  
"Shhh, Malaki. Be calm my precious, be still my love. Everything is going to be alright."  
  
"How can it? Callisto will be killed if he stays and you…. you…. You're dying." Sobs shook the little girl. "How can it be ok without a Unicorn? Without a Queen? If we have no one to protect the innocence and no one to protect the forest, how can we possibly survive?"  
  
The Queen lift a pale, bloodstained hand and caressed the little girls cheek.  
  
"Because you have to my dear. You can't let the darkness win." She turned to the unicorn and put her small hands on his face.  
  
"You, Callisto, will be killed if you stay. You have to leave. I have put a spell on you. It will turn you into a human." The crowd gasped. "You must go to the land of the humans and find love. Only true love and defeat Veneficus. Only true love can break the spell of evil. You must do this for our people, for our innocent…. Jarden!"  
  
A big centaur stepped up.  
  
"You will take him to the edge of the forest and leave him there."  
  
She received a nod from the centaur and turned back to the Unicorn, one again placing her small hands on his face.  
  
She repeated the words of the spell one last time.  
  
"Mutatio Homo Hominis"  
  
A loud pain filled neighing filled the forest around them and where the Unicorn had once been lay a man in his place. The human was delicately small and fragile. His hair long and soft. Two toned in white and black, just like his mane had been.  
  
The centaur lifted him up and placed him on his back. He slowly started to walk out of the forest as it became completely still. Not a single creature breathed. Not a single wind blew.  
  
Then the entire forest exploded in the screams and whaling of it's people as they grieved the death of their beloved Queen Ariya.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Translations:  
  
Veneficus -a -um [poisonous , magical]; m. as subst. [a poisoner, sorcerer; a sorceress, witch].  
  
1 Mutatio Homo Hominis - Approximately "Change like human". (i.e. turn into a human)  
  
Callisto - Late Latin name which was derived from Greek kallistos "most beautiful".  
  
The other names were provided by my friends and have no relevant meaning.  
  
For anyone who might be interested in the progress of my other story "Rejection is the greatest aphrodisiac." I'm working on it, but I'm having trouble producing anything good because I really don't know where I want to go with the idea. I'm drawing a complete blank.  
  
Last but not least: As of right now, I have no intention of continuing this story. If I decide to do so it will be in my own sweet time, but don't get your hopes up, it was really just meant to be this. Nothing big. Nothing grand. Just my imagination running wild after too much Rowling and an overdose of "The Last Unicorn". 


End file.
